r_o_t_lfandomcom-20200214-history
Han Bi Kwang
Han Bi Kwang(한비광) is the main protagonist and also the sixth disciple of Cheon Ma Sin Gun. Appearance His hair is neatly tied up and formed a ponytail with some straws of the fringe sticking out. Personality At first he appeared to be a womaniser and a pervert, chasing after other beautiful ladies as soon as he sees one to ask them to go out with him as well as groping a lady in broad day light. Will keep his word until women are involved. Always run away from a fight or uses some of his tricks to get out of it and is seen as an idiot but at the same time cunning and smart. After falling for Dam Hwa Rin Kwang started to take everything more seriously to prove his worth for her as well as he only have eyes for her and would never do anything that would hurt or put her in danger. Goal His goal is to marry a beautiful lady and settle down somewhere peacefully. Relationships Dam Hwa Rin She accompanies him throughout the majority of the story and is Han Bi-Kwang's love interest. It is clear throughout the story that the two characters grow close which eventually leads to them having feelings for each other. She is also the one who teaches him the basics of the Jang Baek Style. Cheon Ma Sin Gun Han Bi-Kwang is the 6th disciple of Cheon Ma Sin Gun, who is the unofficial leader of the black force. Although Han Bi-Kwang is his disciple he tends to journey off on his own and learn techniques from other masters. Geum-hwang Geum-hwang gave Kwang the book of Jang Baek Style after being saved by Kwang as well as teaching him the Jang Baek Style, which Kwang later on gave it to Dam Hwa Rin. Dan Wu-Hyeon Kwang's Father-In-Law after he got himself into a mess. Kwang learned Freezing Palm by watching Dan Wu-Hyeon used it once. Kwang later recieved a book contains some of Northern Ice Castle martial arts which Kwang was suppose to give to Dam Hwa Rin as an apology from Dan Wu-Hyeon for freezing her. Bu Young Kwang's wife after he got himself into a mess. Yu Won-Chan At first they appeared as enemy, Kwang learned most of the Song Mu guilds' martial arts from him by replicate them. As the story process they then become friends and Kwang even prevent Song Mu Guild from their destruction against Cheon Ma Sin Gun's third disciple(Chapter 49). So-Hyang After Kwang gave her alcohol to drink, they end up sleeping in the same bed, as they woke up Kwang was forced to take responsibility by becoming her husband. Do-Jeh After Kwang lost to "Brother-In-Law" he ran away and meet Do-Jeh, Kwang then learned some of the basic martial arts from him after he make Kwang his unofficial apprentice. Yu Se Ha At first Kwang hate him, but later come to call him Brother-in-law. Noho Kwang and Noho are good friends as well as Gooddes of the East after he saved them from destruction. Gue-gue Han Bi-Kwang learns hand to hand combat from him as well as sensing Ki. He seems to care a great deal about him since he seemed very angry and upset when he learned that his master was murdered. History In the beginning, Kwang is known as Cheon Ma Sin Gun's disciple but refuses to return to Cheon Ma's side and usually run off by himself. It's also known that he saved Cheon Ma Sin Gun and Geum-hwang when the two are said to fight to the death. In chapter 28, Kwang had a duel against Yu Won-Chan, master of the Song Mu clan. This was also the first time Sinji was mentioned. In chapter 37 Kwang was poisoned by Byuk-Ryuk with explosive poison. In chapter 41, after the exlosive poison trigered twice, Kwang was out cold for almost a month. He was able to wake up after unconsciously draining the Ki of three elders belonging to the Yu Sun clan after they tried to kill him, that's also the first time Kwang used Cheon Ma Bone-Dislocating Chi-Draining skill. In chapter 53, Kwang had his first major battle, a duel against Chun Oon-ak that reprent White Force against Black Force. During the match, Kwang was poisoned by his Elder Martial Brother, Cho Un-Hyun as well as being under the effect of explosive poison by Byuk-Ryuk. In chapter 57 Kwang remembered that Cheon Ma Sin Gun and Geum-hwang teaching him their respective Martial Art Style after he saved them and also the first time Sword Demon was mentioned as well as Kwang having the Demon's Blood running in his veins. In chapter 64, Kwang and Hwa Rin was dressed in Murim traditional clothes, it was the first time and also the last time they were dressed in that way(second time for Hwa Rin. Kwang then proposed to Hwa Rin but was ultimately turned down. In chapter 68 Kwang discovered that Yu Se Ha also know Body Alleviation Technique in which remind Kwang of the time his father teached him the technique. In chapter 69 Kwang challenged Yu Se Ha but end up losing and ran away. In Chapter 71 Kwang encountered Do-Jeh for the first time, at first he tried to run from Do-Jeh but ultimately he was forced to became Do-Jeh's unofficial apprentice and learned some basic martial arts from Do-Jeh. As the story process, there was once a flashback which shows Kwang learning Body Alleviation Technique from his deceased father (as far as the story goes, Kwang's parents were both being killed by a bear). Abilities & Affiliations He has the unique ability to replicate any technique he has seen once and is able to master them in a day, which can take normal people months maybe even years. Although he is technically from the Black Force he has mastered techniques from the black, white, Neutral Force and that of Sinji. Kwang has two kind of Ki absorbing technique, one in which originate from Sinji and one from Cheon Ma Sin Gun. Black Force Cheon Ma: Since he is a disciple of Cheon Ma Sin Gun he has learned and mastered many techniques from him. This is one of the more frequent styles he uses. White Force Jang Baek: He learns this style by copying it from a martial arts book given to him by Geum-hwang, the Sword Emperor. He then goes on to learn the basics of the Jang Baek style from the Sword Emperor's grand daughter, Dam Hwa Rin. This is one of the more freqent style he uses. Illusion Sword: This is a style belong to the Song Mu guild that Kwang learned in a duel against Yu Won-Chan. Byuk Pong clan martial arts: During the battle against Chun Oon-ak Kwang used some martial arts which belong to the Buyk Pong clan. Keksusinchon: Gue-gue, the master of this style, decided it was time to pass on all of his techniques and made the decision that Han Bi-Kwang was the correct person to pass it on too. Neutral Force North Sea Ice Castle: He picked up on this style by watching and copying the owner of the North Sea Ice Castle, Dan Wu-Hyeon. Sinji The Body Alleviation Technique(Light Feather or Air Step in early translation) is the technique that he is mostly noted for. It allows him to move faster than top tier characters such as, the Six Dragon Gods. It was apparently taught to him by his deceased father. So far there has been only a few characters that have come close to his speed. He also has another skill in which it absorb the Ki of other person. Weapons Flame Dragon Blade The Flame Dragon Blade is one of the Eight Sacred Treasures that originated from Sinji. The blade was given to him by Cheon Ma Sin Gun with the idea that he would become his successor. At first he had no control over the blade and would sometimes lose conciousness whenever the blade took over. By finally mastering the blade and fully awaken it, he was able to tap into power that far surpasses what he could have done in the past without his blade. By using the blade he is able to control flames that is said to come from hell itself and it usually takes the form of a dragon. The blade has chosen Han Bi-Kwang as its master hence it releases flames that harms the user shall they use it as a weapon. Trivia: Kwang had his first experience with a boulder, he ended up destroying it. Category:Cheon Ma Sin Gun Disciples Category:Characters